


It was something

by lizbethflowers7



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, I haven’t stopped thinking about them, One Shot, i love these two, they both deserved so much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbethflowers7/pseuds/lizbethflowers7
Summary: And Jamie knew it was not going to be enough, but it was something. Maybe Dani would feel safer and calmer at her own house now, perhaps more in control.OrJamie arrives home and decides to take some measures.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	It was something

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thank you for reading! I’d like to warn you all. This is my first fic ever, I’ve never done anything like this before, but I just wanted to let this out hahah.  
> Also english is not my first language, so I apologize If I have mistakes or if some part doesn’t make much sense.

It was a cold night in Vermont and Jamie couldn't stop thinking about Dani, she missed her. She could see her wife slowly fade away, she could see her struggle and wished she could take all that weight off her shoulders and be the one to carry it. It was deeply painful to see Dani like this, so tired, getting further and further away each day, to see her taking more time every day looking at the lady in reflections. Today was a particularly bad day. Last night Dani couldn’t sleep and she didn't feel like getting out of bed in the morning and Jamie couldn't stay with her. She had work to do, they had to make some arrangements to deliver. So Jamie was eager to finish those duties and finally get back to Dani.  
She decided that the moment the woman came to pick them up, she would close the store and go home. She was worried and didn’t like one bit to leave Dani by herself. So she waited and got pissed when the time they agreed to deliver the arrengements passed.

But then finally the damn woman came through the door. She should be more grateful she thought. But she was really feeling the rush to see Dani. She did her best and greeted the woman whose name of course she didn’t remember. She wasn’t good with the names, she wasn’t the best with custumer service in general, that’s the reason Dani handled that part of the business.

“Oh you must be Jamie! Dani told me it was on you that all these flowers were so great. I’m glad I found you guys, I was going insane planing this party, and you do an amazing work”

Jamie wasn't surprised that the woman remembered Dani, I mean, who wouldn't? and she wasn't surprised that her wife praised her like that either, that was who Dani was. Even though she had all that shit going on, despite all the darkness she had to fight against every day, she would still be that charming, extremely kind woman she fell in love with.

“Yeah, I'm Jamie, Dani always makes it sound way more impressive than it really is. I'm glad we were useful and thank you, means a lot”

The woman apologized for keeping her waiting, and left. Jamie sighed and immediately started closing the store.

——————————————————

She wasn't expecting what she found at home. I mean yes she felt this concern the whole day, and she couldn’t be still but she thought it was the normal worry of having a wife being consumed by an angry ghost. She thought she was going to arrive home, order some chinese and cuddle with Dani for the rest of the evening.

But instead, she opened the door, stepped in and she heard it. She heard her heavy breathing. “Shit” she murmured and started looking for her. She followed the sound of her shallow breath until she found her. She was sitting on the floor of their bedroom, resting her back at her side of the bed, almost as if she were hiding from her.

“Poppins... what happened? what are you doing on the floor babe?” She asked as she kneeled beside her. Dani was crying and wouldn’t look at her.

“Dani... hey, it’s okay. It’s alright” she stroke her hair as she whispered those words, cursing herself for not being faster on her way back home. But Dani would still not look at her, she closed her eyes fiercely and her breathing rather than becoming calmer was becoming heavier. “Dani, hey... Look at me, please. Please.” Jamie begged with tears in her eyes.

And so, Dani finally looked at her. “I’m so sorry Jamie, I don’t know what happened... I just went to the bathroom and saw her again... there, and I just felt so angry, I am so tired... and I felt so pissed” She said crying drifting her look to the knuckles of her right hand. And Jamie realized about the little bruises and scratches in her knuckles. But before she could ask what the hell happened Dani was shaking again, closing her eyes one more time and crying.  
“Dani... shh it’s okay, let’s go to bed okay? come’re” she helped Dani stand up and put her into bed, and she laid down with her as well, holding and caressing her, whispering soft words of love in her ear until finally Dani fell asleep in her arms. Poor thing was exhasuted.

Jamie stayed there a little more time, and then carefully stood up. She went directly to the bathroom and open the door, there Jamie found the mirror broken into pieces. And now she was the one who was pissed. She headed to the kitchen breathing heavily, she could feel the anger in all her body. Dani didn’t deserve it, she deserved so, so much better than this. She couldn’t understand why the most selfless person she ever knew had to suffer so much, why she couldn’t even have peace at her own fucking house. She wanted to scream and cry, fuck she was already crying. 

So she decided to take some measures. She started in the bathroom, swept the floor, and throw away what was left of the mirror and then she proceded to remove every mirror in the house. She put them all at the bottom of their closet, she’d figure what to do with them the next day. After that she removed the glass of every one of their frames, she made sure not to miss any glass of any picture or painting in the house. 

And Jamie knew it was not going to be enough, but it was something. Maybe Dani would feel safer and calmer at her own house now, perhaps more in control.  
Dani didn't even move, she was completely knocked out. When Jamie finished she did what she was aiming to do since the moment she left Dani in bed in the morning. She went to bed and tucked Dani close to her, she took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles, Dani half asleep hugged her back and hold her even closer. And there, now that her wife was finally at peace in her arms, Jamie allowed herself to close her eyes and sleep.


End file.
